Truth Makes Us Transparent
by Elosion12
Summary: My name is Sincerity. I was found as a factionless infant and was raised in Candor. I don't belong in my own family let alone the faction. What if I choose wrong at the Choosing Ceremony? Will I ever find home?
1. The Day Before

_16 years ago, August 10_

A thunderous boom echoes through the factionless sector, lightning illuminates the sky. A large old, decrepit building falls nearby and leaves behind a cloud of thick dust and ash. A child's cry echoes through the empty streets, almost deafened by the thunder. The cries continue, more panicked and neglectful as time and storm passes. Desperate for love and attention, the child begins to scream, finally attracting the attention of a young Candor couple. The couple finds the young child, a baby girl, naked in an area that was missed by the larger pieces of cement. She is naked, factionless, by default. Not even a couple dedicated to honestly can leave an infant to die.

* * *

"Sincerity, you've gained weight around your midsection. You shouldn't eat so much food, you are too lazy to burn it off." My mother pats my stomach and continues toward the kitchen where she pulls a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven. I follow her into the kitchen and sit at the counter.

I inhale deeply enjoying the aroma of the bread before mumbling, "Thank you for your honesty." I do not know which faction I belong to, but I know I am no Candor. I hate having to listen to people tear each other down and, although I should be accustomed to this, I can't accept this way of life. I can't accept having to make my little sister cry because I don't like her drawing. I hate it. So, does that make me Amity?

I've lived the first 16 years of my life as an imposter. My family found me as an infant and I will always love them and be grateful for how they saved me. However, I've always found myself on the wrong side of my faction's honesty. I can't help but believe that I was meant for a different way of life.

Amity, the kind and peaceful. I find myself constantly rejecting Candor's manifesto. I rather lie to maintain peace than tell the truth and be faced with conflict.

Abnegation, the selfless. I do enjoy helping others but I don't know if I could do it for a lifetime...

Erudite, the intelligent. I love learning new things but I find myself following my heart more often than my brain which isn't logical at all.

Dauntless, the brave. I've never been able to predict what I would do in a situation where I had to risk my life for someone. My brain just freezes at the moment of decision.

My head is spinning trying to make sense of the fact that I have to decide who I am for the rest of my life tomorrow.

My mother slides a plate of mixed vegetables and a small slice of ham towards me. Confused, I look at her. "You need to eat less, Sincerity."

I hate my name. My name means sincerely but I know for a fact that I do not live up to my name. I wonder what I'll change it to. I pick up my fork and begin to push around the veggies on my plate. I've suddenly lost my appetite but I won't tell my mother. I'll just eat the food anyway and feel sickeningly full. After a few bites, I lay my fork on my plate and look up at my mother. "Mother, what faction were you born into?" It is considered taboo to ask about your parent's upbringing as it could sway your decision in the Choosing Ceremony but I have to know. I need to know.

She stares at me for a long period of time and then looks toward my plate of food. She grabs it with both hands and turns around to walk it to the sink behind her. When she returns, she heaves a heavy sigh and smiles weakly at me. "You aren't suppose to ask that question but I will answer it. Before I chose Candor, I was Erudite. I didn't want my life focused on numbers and graphs and figures, I wanted to be true to myself and here I am." She gives me a wide smile. "Now, no more questions. You should go to sleep, soon. You have an important decision to make tomorrow, dear." She gives me a kiss on the forehead and turns to begin on the dishes.

I stand from the counter and move towards the stairs to go to my room. Up the stairs, the first door on the left was Franco's room. It's been locked since the day he left and probably looks exactly the same. My mother only goes in there to dust. The next door is my room. I open my door and lay on my twin sized bed, staring at the ceiling.

What am I going to do tomorrow?


	2. How Kind

_Morning of the Aptitude Test_

My alarm clock sounds and wakes me with a fright. As annoying as it is, I'll miss it when I choose my new faction tomorrow. My mother may not know it, but I know I will not be returning to this house. Tears well in my eyes but I stop them from falling, I have to eat breakfast with my mother.

I walk down the stairs and find a small stack of flapjacks at the kitchen counter waiting for me. I sit down and begin to eat them as I look around for my mother. She isn't in sight. After finishing my flapjacks, I wander up to her room and knock on the door, quietly but pronounced. "Mother? Are you in there? I have to leave for _school_ soon..." At first, I hear nothing. Then gentle, soft foot falls approach the door and pull it open.

"Sorry, dear." Tears are streaming down her face as she stands in front of me. I hold my mother as she cries for me and I cry for her in return.

"Mother, no matter what happens. I love you." She smiles and pulls out of my arms. Wiping her eyes, she looks up at me, touches her hand to my face, and then walks downstairs to the kitchen.

I follow her and help her do the dishes before I leave for school.

* * *

I wait in the cafeteria after lunch with all the other 16 year olds who are taking the aptitude test. My friend Christina approaches me and gives me a long hug. "So? Are you scared?" She pokes my stomach, making me laugh lightly.

"No,"

"Liar," She smiles but shrugs. "It's okay. I think we both know we won't be here much longer."

Christina and I share similar views on Candor. We both believe that the brutal honesty of Candor can be a hindrance in society. Although we've never discussed it in detail, Christina and I will not be staying in Candor.

"Sincerity Makoto, we are ready for you." A woman in a long grey dress/robe with brown hair pulled into a slick bun calls my name. She must be a volunteer from Abnegation to administer the tests. A shame my brother didn't volunteer.

I approach the woman and she turns on her heel and leads me into testing room number 5. I stand facing a strange looking chair with a computer hooked up to it. She walks around the chair and sits on a stool in front on the computer. "My name is Natalie and I will be administering and overviewing your test today," She smiles at me before continuing. "Do you have any questions before we begin?"

I nod. "Do you know my brother, Franco? He's a Candor to Abnegation transfer from two years ago."

She places a delicate finger in her chin and taps it a few times before she answers. "Ah, yes! I remember Franco. He's doing very well. Shall I tell him you said hello?" I nod enthusiastically. "Okay, I can do that after we administer this test of yours. All I need you to do is relax in this chair and allow me to attach a heart rate monitor."

Shaking, I sit in the chair and as Natalie places the cold probe over my heart, I can hear it in my ears."

_Thud, thud. Thud, thud. Thud, thud._

Natalie clears her throat as she removes a large needle from a black box. "I'm going to inject you with a serum that will induce the aptitude test. It will only hurt for a second, are you ready?" I don't speak, only nod, afraid that I may sound cowardly.

She takes the needle to my neck and pushes the plunger in. I feel a cooling sensation wash through my body right before the chair disappears and I am standing on a train. The man across from me has horrible burns on a majority of his visible skin. He is reading a newspaper that reads "ARSONIST, MURDERER WANTED" with a picture of the wanted man below. His mug looks familiar but I have a gut feeling that saying so will result in trouble.

The man lowers the newspaper and walks toward my side of the train car. He raises the paper in front of me and asks, "Do you know this guy?"

Without skipping a beat, I lie. "No, I've never seen him before."

He presses me. "You're lying! I know you are! You know him, don't you!"

My heart begins to race. "No, I don't. I don't know who that man is."

He shoves the paper in my face. "I know you know him! Tell me!"

_Thud, thud. Thud, thud._ "I said I don't know him!" It comes out as a yell.

He drops the paper and his tone changes. "He's the one who did this to me! You can save me!" It sounds more pleading now.

A twinge of guilt pulls at my heart and I want to help him but what if _he's _lying? "Sorry, I don't know him."

* * *

t

The train disappears and I am in the school cafeteria but all the tables and chairs are missing.

_"CHOOSE," _Echoes a voice from above. In front of me, a block of cheese and a dagger appear on a table.

"Um..." Indecisive and not sure what either might be used for, I pick up both at the same time. Dagger in my right hand, cheese in my left.

A small girl appears where the table was and she looks at me. Unsure of myself I try speaking to her. "Hello, what's your name?" She smiles and points to something behind me.

"Puppy!" She screams and begins running past me. I turn to see a vicious snarling dog, definitely not a puppy, facing the small girl. She begins to run away from the dog and back towards where I am standing.

"Quick, stand behind me!" But instead, she phases right through me like a ghost and continues to run. So does the dog. "Hey! Stop!" I know I can't catch the dog, he's in a full run. Remembering the dagger I picked up, I drop the cheese at my feet and throw the dagger end over end towards the dog, hoping to hit something.

I close my eyes as soon as my fingers leave the handle, too afraid to see what I've done.

* * *

"Sincerity, you can wake up now." I shoot upright in the chair, sweating, my heart racing. "You did well but we've come across a problem."

That catches my attention. There's never suppose to be a problem when it comes to these tests. "What's the problem?"

"You test results have come back inconclusive. Your results show you have equal potential for Amity and Dauntless." Her voice is hard and her eyes are cold.

Two results? How can I get two results? "How can I get two results?"

"Well, each scenario in the simulation is designed to eliminate one or more factions. You lied when the man on the bus asked if you knew his attacker so that eliminates Candor and confirms Amity because the lie maintained peace. You continued to deny him when he said it would save him which rules out Abnegation. And you were _suppose_ to choose either the cheese or the knife, not both. But since you did, it registered Amity and Dauntless. And when you made the decision to throw the knife at the dog, that displayed high Dauntless capabilities." Her voice drops to a lower volume before she continues. "I entered your result manually as Amity. No offense, but we both know you aren't Candor." I smile at her sadly. "You cannot share this information with _anyone_, understood?"

I roll my eyes. "I know, we have to make the decision our-" She covers my mouth with one of her small hands to stop me.

"Sincerity, this goes beyond that. What you are is dangerous. They will kill you if they find out that you're..._divergent_."

"Diver-" She places a finger to my mouth quickly and then removes it. "What does that word mean?"

She sighs heavily. "I was hoping I didn't have to explain it to save time but it's a word used to describe someone who has aptitude for more than one faction. They will try to kill you because they can't control you."

I came into this room expecting my life to change. Who knew I was this super secret divergent thing? "What happens now?" I finally stand up from the chair and wait for Natalie to instruct me further. She stands and presses a few more buttons on the computer. "Hey, wait a minute. How do you know all this stuff?" She looks at me from the corner of her eye and smiles. "Oh, you are too?" She nods slowly.

"Again, you can't tell anyone what I told you. Let's wait a few more minutes and then I want you to go straight home. Don't talk to anyone, tell them you are feeling sick."

* * *

I did what Natalie said and went straight home to my room. So I'm Divergent? I have equal aptitude for Dauntless and Amity? Brave and Kind? How am I Brave?

I shrug. No matter how much I think about my test, it doesn't change the fact that tonight is my last night in this bed.


	3. They Saved the Best for Last

**A/N: Hello every faction! I hope you are enjoying this so far! This is the first fanfic I've written in awhile so I apologize if my writing is a bit rusty. Also, this story follows the events of Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant only from Sincerity's view point. So far, I've been having a lot of fun writing this story and writing in the simulations and what not.**

**Tata for now! ~Krys, Dauntless transfer**

* * *

_Morning of the Choosing Ceremony_

I awake to my alarm clock and grudgingly drag myself out of bed. I make it neatly and take one last look, long and hard, at the place where I spent my childhood. This will be the last time I see it.

Not wanting to depress myself too much, I move on to my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My olive skin, blue eyes, and black hair are an odd combination. I've always wondered what my parents must look like. After freshening up a little, I continue down the stairs where a large spread of food awaits me on the dining room table. My mother is no where to be seen.

Shocked, I approach the table and gingerly pick up one of the pieces of bacon, I feel as if the table might break if I'm too enthusiastic. I lift the bacon to my lips and bite down. _Yum_. Although I am quite hungry, I can't bring myself to sit at the table. I grab a plate and after loading it up with the breakfast of champions, walk over to the kitchen counter and sit.

The last time I saw my brother we sat across from each other at that very table and ate breakfast together. I think of my brother everyday and sometimes I want to choose Abnegation, just to see him again. His "betrayal" as it is still seen by Candor came unnoticed. No one expected my brother to leave Candor, especially my mother.

I sigh and take my plate to the sink. Mother probably left ahead of me to attend the ceremony. Not only for her own emotional stability but also for the reason that we aren't to speak about our decision.

I walk out the door and start the walk to the Hub, where the ceremony is taking place and allow my mind to wander. Am I suppose to feel obligated to choose Candor to make my mother happy? No, probably not. Should I choose Dauntless and jump off trains like a crazy person? According to my test, yes.

I just don't understand how I could have aptitude for Amity _and_ Dauntless. Dauntless is all about action and violence and bravery while Amity is about peace, tranquility, and kindness. Can those two things go hand in hand? Should I pick either of them? Maybe I should choose Abnegation or maybe I should just be factionless.

The walk only takes a few minutes and when I arrive, everyone is waiting in their respective lines and groups and beginning to file into the Hub. I fall in behind the other Candor teens and Christina appears beside me.

"Where were you? I thought you were gonna be late!" She nudges me playfully and I smile. "So. I guess this is it, huh?"

I nod. "Yeah. I guess so. Are you nervous?"

"No." Christina replies automatically. The one beneficial thing about being in Candor I being able to read body language. Christina's a pretty good liar but her tell tale sign is when she replies too quickly.

I smile again. "You liar, you're super nervous!" The line continues to slowly shuffle forward into the Hub. "Are you going to pick a new name?"

She shrugs. "Nah, I don't think so. I like my name. Will you change yours?" I shrug back. We move into the building and the large doors close behind us.

We walk forward through a hallway that opens up to a large circular room. There are organized groups of black, red and yellow, blue, grey, and black and white that all gather around a stage where Marcus Eaton, an Abnegation representative and spokesperson for this year's Choosing Ceremony.

"Welcome," His voice booms and silences any lingering chatter. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us every man has the right to choose his own way in this world." _Thud, thud. Thud, thud. Thud, thud._

As he drones on, I scan the room. I see the woman who administered my test, Natalie, in the Abnegation section. She is sitting with who I presume is her husband. Upon closer inspection, I realize that she is sitting beside Andrew Prior. Another Abnegation representative. I find myself staring in their general direction and as if I had called her by name, Natalie looks at me.

We share a look for a few seconds before she gives me a brief nod and looks back to Marcus.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor." I tune back into the speech as he nears the end. "Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation, and those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give each other far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find purpose, we find meaning, we find life." As the speech gradually comes to a close, my knees shake and my palms sweat. _Faction before blood_. Everyone was raised with that phrase in our history textbooks.

At the thought, I begin to search the room again, this time for my mother. And possibly a glimpse of Franco. I see my mother in the back of he Candor section, she has a grim look on her face. One that I've seen only once before: the day my brother transferred. That look can only be described as disgust and pain. I scan the Abnegation section for my brother, for his honey blonde hair chopped short. And then, just as I see the top of his head, before I can even enjoy seeing him-

"Sincerity Makoto." I turn to look at Marcus and realize that it's my turn. I see my brother's eyes for a brief moment before I have to walk to the stage. Only then do I realize that I am the last one to choose.

The stage suddenly feels massive as the five bowls are spread in front of me. Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, and Erudite. Fiery coals, stone, soil, water, or glass. Marcus holds out the knife to me, handle first, and I take it with shaking hands. Whatever I am about to do will change my life forever.

As I place the knife to my palm, I begin to think. _I just want to be happy._

I drag the blade across my skin, revealing a small line of blood. _I just want to live without harsh words coming at me from everyone I know._

Carefully, I extend my hand towards the bowls. _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know._

My hand trembles as the blood rolls down to the bottom of my fist and begins to gather into a droplet. I hold my hand between the Amity and Candor bowl, mentally fighting myself and losing all the way. _You're running out of time._ I thrust my hand over the soil as the small droplet falls.

All I could hear for that moment in time was the noise the blood made against the soil and what it would've sounded like on coals or glass or stones.


End file.
